


Possessive

by theg1rlwhowr0te



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, was supposed to be angst but im too soft for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theg1rlwhowr0te/pseuds/theg1rlwhowr0te
Summary: 'You can't play with their hearts like that' Chan said to him. 'Make up your mind on who you want''I've always known who I wanted'>minsung ff in which jisung, after realizing that he's lost himself due to giving his all to minho, tries dating others hoping that would help him develop a healthy relationship
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 36





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back, after a year and a half, with a new story! So this story is dedicated to my favorite kpop group, Stray Kids, and my favorite Stray Kids ship, Minsung! I might become more active here from now on, since I'm persuading a career as an author one day and I really enjoy writing. Hope you like this story, leave a kudos and a comment! <3

'What did you want to talk about?' Minho asked his boyfriend.

'Look... I love you, you know that?'

'If this is your way to propose to me, it's not going very well' said Minho jokingly, still with a smile on his face.

'I'm breaking up with you'

'What?' 

The smile disappeared immediately. Minho felt his heart break, he loved Jisung more than anything.

'You just told me you loved me'

'And I do' Jisung said. 'It's just for the best'

'We love each other, how can a break up be for the best?' Minho asked, still shocked, he thought that their relationship was perfect, he wasn't expecting this at all.

'I'm sorry'

'All I'm asking is an explanation' his voice cracked, eyes full of tears.

'Don't cry, Minho, or I'll start crying too'

'Please just tell me what I did'

'Nothing. You're just too perfect'

'I find you perfect as well yet I don't break up with you because of it!' 

He couldn't control himself anymore. Jisung was his everything. The only person he's loved, the only person with whom he felt like he was loved as well. Losing him... He couldn't even bring himself to think about it.

'That's different' said Jisung. 'Please just... respect my decision'

'I would if you explained-'

'I need to go' Jisung cut him off and left.

Minho felt his mouth get completely dry. His heart was beating like crazy, yet he felt like it was no longer there. Jisung's leaving left a vacancy in it, that no one else could fill again. He started crying. He cried for about an hour, then phoned Chan.

'Jisung did WHAT?' Chan said with a shock in his voice. 'I never noticed you two had some problems'

'We didn't!' Minho reassured him. 'I loved him so much, Chan, I still do. I feel so guilty, yet he won't tell what it is'

'He won't get away with this'

'Go easy on him, he has a right to end his own relationship after all' said Minho softly, too in love with the boy who broke his heart.

'He has no right to do it so suddenly, without any explanation' Chan bursted. 'I'll talk to him, maybe he'll tell me what's wrong'

'I keep thinking I did something that made him end it like that'

'I'm sure you didn't. Go rest, I'll have a word with Jisung and then I'll talk to you, okay?'

'Okay'

'What do you think you're doing?' Chan bursted on Jisung as soon as he approached him.

'What are you talking about?'

'You know damn well what I'm talking about' said Chan. 'I thought you loved Minho'

'Trust me, I do' Jisung replied, a tone of pain could be heard in his voice.

'Then why did you do that? You broke his heart, mate!'

'My and Minho's relationship is not your damn business'

'I don't want my friends to be hurt, Jisung!'

'Well, I'm not hurt, thank you for your concerns'

'Maybe you aren't, but Minho deffinetely is!' Chan said, now yelling. 'Please, Sung. Just tell me why you did it'

'I had my reasons'

'I'll buy you cheesecake'

Silence. Jisung was obviously reconsidering the offer at this point.

'What kind?'

'Chocolate'

'Deal'

They went to a nearby caffe and ordered cheesecake. Chan waited for Jisung to eat it, then he started asking questions again.

'Okay, you promised. Talk'

'I'm in love with Hyunjin'

'Liar. Tell me the truth'

'I'm not lying, I _am_ dating Hyunjin now!'

'You may be dating him, but you're certenly _not_ in love with him, nor was that a reason why you broke up with Minho. Also, damn man, you know you're gonna hurt Hyunjin too if you continue like this?'

'Are you gonna critisize me the whole night?'

'If I must, yes. You're acting like a bloody idiot, which by the way, you aren't. I just want to know what went wrong. Did Minho do something?'

'Of course not, he's perfect'

'Then be with him!'

'I can't, hyung!' Jisung started yelling too. 'I can't stand it'

'Stand what?'

'The whole thing! Relationships, commitment. Love.'

'I thought you guys were doing great'

'Oh, we were. Too great'

'There isn't such thing as _too great_ in a relationship'

'Oh, you'd have no idea. I'm...'

Jisung was about to say something, but he stopped to think about how he can put it into words.

'I love him... way too much. I... can't handle it anymore. I'd die and kill for him. I'm in love with him to the point where I don't know myslef anymore, where nothing makes sense without him'

'That's basically how love works, Sung, it's nothing to be afraid of'

'But it is, Chan, it really is. My heart beats every beat for him. When I wake up in the morning and realize he's not there, I start panicking and thinking something had happened to him. When I phone him and he doesn't answer, I stop functioning. When someone else looks at him, I'm ready to kill that person. I'm crazy for him. I'm' he stopped to breath in some air 'I think I'm obsessed with him'

'You're just too possessive'

'I'm aware! That's why I needed to distance myself from him, to find someone else'

'And that's Hyunjin?'

'Yeah, something wrong?'

'So you just... love the both of them now?'

'Of course not, I've only ever loved one of them'

'Let me get this straight. Two people are in love with you, and you choose to be with the one you don't love back?'

'Obviously. That's the only way I don't get hurt'

'But both Hyunjin and Minho do'

Jisung sighed. 'Love's supposed to be pure, Chan. Make you do incredible things. Give you hope. My love for Minho is ruining me'

'I don't doubt you love him, but you just love him in a wrong way'

'No shit Sherlock'

Silence. Jisung didn't know what to say. Didn't know what to do. 

'How is it you're not worried about starting to fall for Hyunjin the same way?' Chan asked him.

'I'll never love anyone but Minho. That much I know for sure. But maybe I could at least start feeling something similar to love towards someone else. It won't be as strong. But it won't suffocate me either'

'I see your point' said Chan, showing finally some understanding. 'Running away from your problems won't make them disappear, though. Cure it. Fight it. Talk to Minho about it'

'Not to Minho. I'm too whipped for him to do that. He wouldn't get a chance to open his mouth to say anything and I'd already be begging him for cuddles, telling him I want him back'

'Do you?'

'More than anything'

'Then what's stopping you?'

'I don't want to commit to anyone. Not fully. Not like that. Love is supposed to be a winning game. Why am I losing with every breath? Why do I live in constant fear something will happen to him? Why can't I behave normally when he's with someone else? Why can't I talk to him anymore?'

'What do you mean you can't talk to him?'

'I can't listen to him talking without staring at him, losing myself in his voice and eyes'

'I...' replied Chan, 'I don't know what kind of love that is, but it's not healthy'

'That's why I left it in the first place'

'Are you hurt?'

'Of course. I haven't seen him a couple of hours and I think I've gone mad'

'You haven't. We'll fix this'

'How?'

'Just trust me'

Minho's love was, on the other hand, pure. He loved Jisung with his whole heart, but he wasn't obsessed. His love towards the younger boy didn't weaken him or hurt him, it gave him hope and made him happy.

He tried to talk to Jisung a couple of times. Nothing. He was already dating Hyunjin, not wanting to have anything to do with Minho.

'Why has he moved on so quickly? What do I lack?' Minho thought to himself, wanting to cry, but wanting to talk to Jisung more. 

He wanted to make things right. Wanted Jisung by his side again. 

'I think you should back off of my boyfriend. If he wanted you or wanted to talk to you, he'd do it himself'

Ouch. Hyunjin's words hit him right where it hurt.

'He's already forgotten you' Hyunjin continued. 'You should do the same'

'I just want to know-'

'There's nothing to _know_ , Minho. It's done. You're done. He's with me now. We're happy'

'He's gonna need to tell me that himself' said Minho, getting mad now. Was Hyunjin Jisung's boyfriend or his lawyer? How could he talk instead of him like that?

'He doesn't want to see you, but you're not ready for that conversation yet' Hyunjin said. 'Please leave'

'But... I love him'

'So do I, get in line. He chose me. He doesn't love you anymore. Don't be so hopeless and leave me and Jisung alone'

Minho never thought about himself as 'hopeless', yet, as soon as Hyunjin said those words, he started feeling like that. There was nothing he could do. Nothing he could say to make the situation better. Sure, he could find someone new as well. But did he want that? No. His heart already belonged to Jisung. 

He went to his apartment and threw himself on the bed. He felt so... exhausted. Nothing made sense anymore. Hyunjin's words didn't help either.

He missed Jisung. He missed his touch, his warmth, how the boy would cuddle up to him and hold him so tight like he'd disappear. How Minho would kiss him in random moments, making Jisung blush. How they'd whisper their 'i love you's every night before sleep, a tradition Minho never wanted to break.

He tried to fall asleep. Pointless. He hasn't slept alone in so long. He'd always fall asleep while spooning or being spooned by Jisung. The bed felt too big for him alone.

He decided to get up and take some sleeping tablets, hoping tomorrow would be better. He was supposed to get used to all this now, wasn't he?

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone knocking on the door. Nor someone calling his name. What snapped him out of his thoughts was the sound of someone breaking the door and barging into his apartment.

'Minho? You there?' Chan called, knocking on his friend's door. No answer. 

'He can't be asleep' he said to himself. 'It's still very early'

The craziest idea crossed his mind. 

What if Minho-

No. 

He wouldn't.

He wasn't that type. 

He was strong.

He could handle.

He could endure.

'Jisung's speech earlier gave me these insane ideas' said Chan under his breath. 'But that's exactly what they are. Just insane ideas'

He barged in nevertheless, seeing what he was most afraid of. Minho stood behind a table, holding two tablets in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

'Minho, don't!' Chan yelled as soon as he entered Minho's apartment. 

'Chan?' Minho asked, confused. 

'Please. Don't do it' Chan begged.

'Do what?' Minho placed a look on his hands, realizing why Chan reacted the way he did.

'Ohhh... Oh God, Chan, those are sleeping tablets. I'm not gonna kill myself!'

'You're not? Oh thank God. I thought you were gonna commit a suicide, my heart stopped beating'

'Relax, I'm fine. If you could call this fine' Minho reassured him. 'To what do I owe the pleasure?'

'I talked to Jisung. He uhm... explained everything to me'

'He did? Oh, that's good' Minho said, not knowing if he should feel relieved or even more desperate. 'Do tell' he eventually said.

As Chan did. He told him everything. 

By the time he had finished talking, Minho was already bawling his eyes out.

'Oh God... I had no idea... What do I do?'

'Depends on what you want'

'I want to be with him again. I want us to be happy again. I want our relationship to be healthy again'

'Did you notice anything strange happening that might have led to this?' Chan asked.

Minho thought for a moment. 'Actually' he began, 'it was getting kinda... I don't know... sexual? Not in that way though. We kind of just... snuggled, kissed, that sort of stuff. I honestly don't remember the last time we talked about how our day was or anything like it. We'd just be extremely clingy'. He stopped to think again. 'I didn't mind it though. I had no idea what that meant for him. He also seemed... scared? Every time I said I was leaving the apartment to go somewhere, he would make sure I would come back. If I came home late, he would look like he was on the verge of tears, asking me where I was and with who. He'd hug me longer and tighter than usual, like he was afraid that I might, I don't know, vanish?'

'He's way too possessive, it's ruining him'

'I feel terrible'

'Yeah well, you're the only one that can save him now'

'How?'

'Show him what real, healthy love is. And make him feel it again'

Jisung was a mess. Talking to Chan about it helped a bit, but it also made him feel even more desperate. He hated what he was doing to Hyunjin. Of course, Jisung cared about him. They were close friends. Jisung thought that they might become more, without him becoming obsessed with the boy. Better to feel any kind of attachment then to grow possessive and selfish, right?

He missed Minho. Or did he? He missed his touch, his scent, the feeling of safety his tight hugs would always give him. Maybe Chan was right. Maybe he should work on curing his possessivness, rather then trying to attach himself to someone else. 

'Jisung? Are you in there? Open up, please' a soft voice called.

Ah, that voice. The voice he grew so fond of. The voice he became addicted to. And to its holder.

'C-come in' Jisung said, sitting up on his bed.

'I reckoned Hyunjin wouldn't be here now' said Minho entering the apartment, locking eyes with his ex boyfriend.

'Are you alright?' Minho asked, concerned.

'I'm...' Jisung opened his mouth to talk, but couldn't bring himslef to it. He kept awkwardly staring at Minho, longing for his touch. 

'It's okay, I'm here now' Minho said, moving closer to the bed Jisung was sitting on.

'Look, I'm gonna talk now, and you're gonna listen to me' he said.

Jisung nodded, fighting with desire to hug Minho, hold him, never let him go.

'Chan told me everything' Minho started, and Jisung blushed, feeling embarrased. 

'Are you mad?' he asked, tears forming in his eyes.

'No, I'm not mad. I'm... surprised, to be honest. And disappointed our relationship became... what it became. But we can fix it' he added. 'If that's what you want, of course'

Jisung stayed silent, thinking. He was afraid, he worried that it can't be fixed, that he'll always want Minho for himself only, that no matter how hard he tried, he'd always be obsessed with him.

'Look, Jisung, I already love you. More than you can imagine. There is no reason for you to worry that I'd leave you, that I'd find someone else. Cause I only want you. As for worrying about something happening to me, we'll work on that too. But I promise you I can take care of myself. Cause I have you. I have something to give me hope, make me believe, something to come back to. I have our love. But love is way more than just skinship. It's loving someone's personality, and not only their traits but also their flaws. It's finding peace and happiness in someone. I'm' he stopped for a moment and tears formed in his eyes, 'I'm sorry I couldn't give that to you'

'Oh my God Minho no' Jisung started crying too, getting closer to the older boy. 'It's me who should be sorry. You've been nothing but good to me. I'm sorry for being so fucking selfish. I'm sorry for not wanting to share you. I'm sorry for making you feel like you're not good enough, cause you're so fucking amazing, as a person I mean. And I'm sorry for-' 

Minho's lips cut him off. 

Jisung felt... at peace. Minho kept the kiss soft, not wanting it to become more passionate, not wanting Jisung to completely melt in it.

'Why?' Jisung asked after they parted. 'Why do you still love me? Why do you still care? Why do you still want to be with me?'

'I told you' Minho said softly. 'When you're in love, you love that person's flaws as well. You work on them. Want me to tell you what I love about you?'

'I mean... if that'll help...' said Jisung shyly.

'Okay' Minho chuckled. 'First of all, you're such an amazing person. You care about others a lot, you're sweet and kind. Second, you always light up my mood. You have a cheerful and bubbly personality and everything you do makes me smile. Third, you make me happy. Being beside you is like a gift to me. You make me feel like I'm loved, like I'm cared about'

'I think I went too far with that one' Jisung admitted.

'I know, love. But it will be better soon. I promise'

The boys just kept on sitting on the bed, until Jisung looked Minho in the eyes and broke the silence.

'Thank you. For not giving up on me. For giving me a second chance. I already feel... relieved. I cared about you not as yourself, but as someone I can't live without. How fucking stupid I was. Please, could you ever forgive me?'

Minho smiled, eyes fixed on the boy he loved dispite everything he did to him. 'Of course I forgive you. We'll get through this together. You aren't the only one to blame, though. At times you probably felt like your love was one-sided, making you try to keep me completely yours'

'Kinda...' Jisung admitted. 'I expected full commitment, I guess. I gave you my all, eventually losing myself. I'm so sorry, Minho'

'So am I. But I have one more thing to ask you'

'Ask away'

'Will you please be my boyfriend again? I still want you back. I'm still in love with you'

Jisung felt his heart easen. He was geniunely happy. He looked at Minho. Not the Minho that he possess, but the Minho that is still his in some kind of way. Healthy way. Minho that never gave up on him. Minho that was kind, and funny, and caring, and that gave him butterflies every time. Minho that he finally loved for who he was, and not for what he had given to him.

'Yes' he said, smiling. 'Yes, I'd like to be your boyfriend again'

Things went pretty nicely awterwards. It wasn't perfect, of course, and it took time, but they eventually got there.

Minho had a lot of patience and helped Jisung feel secure and loved.

They talked. A lot. About everything. Instead of spending their night cuddling or making out, they'd spend them chatting about space and all the topics they could think of.

They hung out with their friends, together and seperately.

Jisung commited himself to 3racha, putting his feelings into lyrics for songs, and Minho commited himself to dancing.

At the beginning, Minho would leave sticky notes all over the house to let Jisung know where he was and when he'll be back.

The atmosphere became pretty chill again. They both had their responsibilities, which, of course, helped.

They also explained everything to Hyunjin, who apologized for being mean to Minho and wished them luck. ~~(Legend says he got together with Seungmin afterwards.)~~

  
One day, while Minho was laying on the couch and watching TV, exhausted from the dance practice, Jisung entered their apartment and said 'Come here, I have something for you'

  
'Oh, you shouldn't have gotten me anything, I- OH MY GOD' he yelled as he saw what Jisung was holding in his hands. 'Are you serious?' His voice was excited, filled with happiness.

  
'Yep, for you. Us, actually' Jisung replied smiling. 'Do you like it?'

  
'I love it! Thank you sosososo much, Ji!' Minho planted thousands of kisses on his boyfriend's face, making him giggle. 

What Jisung got Minho, was, of course, a cat. A kitten, to be precise. It was ginger and small, and really fluffy and soft. 

'I thought this might help too' Jisung explained. 'This kitty and I are going to have to share your love from now on' he smiled.

Minho was still speechless. He had a soft spot for cats, and Jisung actually bought him one. He was so happy.

'Thank you, Jisung' he said softly.

'It was my pleasure. Seeing you so happy was the biggest thank I could have got. I love you, Minho'

'I love you too, Jisung. I love you so much' he said and placed a kiss full of love on his boyfriend's lips.

What snapped them out of their kiss was a meowing of a kitten, and they immediately turned their attention to it, rubbing its belly and laughing.

Jisung and Minho sure had their ups and downs, like all couples do, but in the end they realized that they'd always been made for each other. Their love was stronger than all the obstacles that came their way, and it eventually won.


End file.
